


The Forever People

by Pyrosane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrosane/pseuds/Pyrosane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and there's still only one song that Sam and Dean Winchester can agree on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forever People

Dean doesn’t think he’s star quality.

Hell, he’s far from it. His voice is too rough and rugged, too harsh and hoarse.

But it’s funny, it’s almost ridiculous. Almost.

In all its hilarity, everything began when Dean was six and Sam was two. And if there was ever a thing that Dean hated most, it was watching his little brother cry. No matter the reason, the circumstance, it was something that would be set right if Dean had a say.

And with a voice comes action, something Dean has grown very familiar with.

So he sang, in hushed whispers on dark nights, under flickering lights in cheap rooms, within the backseat of a car bought on impulse. It was the only lullaby he had ever known, the only lullaby that meant anything, really. Because these two boys didn’t know then, had no idea that they would be the ones to cause heaven to rain blood. And he made sure Sam knew every word, alright. He knew, even at the age of nine and a half, he knew that this life would eventually catch up to him, and better that he went down before Sam.

But what he failed to consider, what he refused to realize, was that maybe, just maybe, they would die together.

Because decades later, that’s exactly what happens.

Because bleeding backs and broken bones later, Sam asks Dean to sing.

Because as red spills from their mouths, Dean opens his mouth one last time.

And dying breaths and pained glances later, Dean begins to choke out the words that have surfaced in his muddled mind. He reaches out a feeble hand to brush away the unruly clumps of hair that have fallen over Sam’s eyes again. Those damned eyes, those wretchedly beautiful eyes that could get his precious little brother away with anything.

And when Dean begins to sing, they aren’t lying in the middle of a dirt field looking up at a dusty sky anymore.

No, they’re far from that. Sam and Dean Winchester are fighting Wendigos again, challenging archangels, beheading vampires, and most importantly, calling each other jerk and bitch one last time as they ride down in a car, or more fittingly, the one real home that they have ever had to call theirs.

So the bittersweet melody rolls off of Dean’s tongue with ease, carried out with a hint of a sad smile in the tune. The song, the sole piece of music Sam and Dean have ever wholeheartedly agreed upon, went like this,

_Hey Jude_

_Don’t make it bad_

_Take a sad song_

_And make it better_

Dean knows that Sam has stopped breathing now. This fact is present in his numb skull, but he neglects to acknowledge it, because it’s just not something he’s ready to do yet. So he takes his time, takes his time in finishing every word, every syllable because this one has to be perfect. It has to be perfect because it is the last thing Sam will hear. It is the last thing Sam will hear because Dean tells himself that Sam hasn't died, not before he even began singing. And since he’s older, he’s always right, right?

The whole universe collides with itself in a catastrophic masterpiece, one that is silent and utterly unrecognizable. The world as everyone else knows it continues to clock in and out, its inhabitants barely aware of what has just happened. But in that moment, as Dean gulps down that final remaining shred of air in his lungs, everything stops. Time stands still as the heavens cease to rain blood. Flowers don’t grow in the boys’ wake. Nothing grows.

Lifeless bodies can be seen from above, strewn across an infinite field like abandoned lanterns on a forgotten holiday.

But the story doesn’t end here, because Sam and Dean Winchester have gone up, not down, and certainly not in the middle. And the tale of two dangerously codependent brothers continues, even as the world below gradually rots, along with a car. A shiny black car that the boys loved, and never forgot.


End file.
